Mother of Invention
Overview The Mother of Invention is an unbuildable super-rare UNSC Frigate, and an easter egg present in the mod. History The UNSC ''Paris''-class Frigate Mother of Invention served an unusual life. Originally used by Dr. Leonard Church to be his base-of-operations for Project: FREELANCER. Though it served him well, events spiraled out of control when many FREELANCER agents rebelled against Church, leading to the ship crashing onto an undiscovered world. Though rumors continue to circulate that it secretly survived and was repurposed by an independent privateer, the UNSC continues to deny that the ship survived. That rumors tell of a Frigate with the ability to destroy a UNSC capital ship with a single MAC round is nigh impossible. Weapons and Tactical Usage The Mother of Invention is a modified UNSC Frigate. In its original state, it boasted superior MAC damage and armor that punch far above its original weight. It is known for taking out massive targets for its size, including capital ships. However, it has since lost that invincible armor, but it still has quite a powerful punch that puts most larger ships to shame. In the new releases, it must be used as a mid-ranged artillery to take out heavier targets and to ensure its moderate armor doesn't allow it to die. If you get this ship, always keep it at the back of your fleet surrounded by heavy escorts. While its hull and armor stats are slightly better than the Paris-class Frigates, but that doesn't mean it won't die if used incorrectly! How to acquire this ship Being an easter egg, there are a few ways to acquire this ship, depending if your using it in-game or galaxy forge. If trying to capture in-game (Autumn-class) #Research and build the ''Autumn''-class Cruiser from the Reyes-McLees Heavy Construction Yard after building six Military Labs. Spend the ability point on 'Spartan Boarding Party'. #Turn off the ship's auto-attack behaviour by right-clicking the attack button, then send it to the planet where the Mother of Invention is located. Beware that your Autumn may be heavily damaged or dead by the end of the engagement. #Capture it with Spartan Boarding Party, and turn on the Autumn's auto-attack behaviour so it can engage the rest of the fleet. You now have a powerful if fragile artillery under your control. If you are trying to capture it in-game (Sahara-class) #This is very similar to the Autumn method. Research and build the ''Sahara''-class Heavy Prowler from the Ryees-McLees Heavy Construction Yard after building five Military Labs. Spend its ability point on 'Spartan Boarding Party'. #The ship should have its auto-attack behaviour turned off. If not, turn it off. Move it to the planet where the MoI is located. #Once there, activate its 'Cloak' ability - this is so it's invincible to the Mother of Invention's heavy MAC, which can kill it in a single shot. Capture it with Spartan Boarding Party. You can tell it to leave and cover its escape with the Sahara's 'Shiva nuclear missile' ability. That's how you capture it with the Sahare-class Prowler. Changelog 0.56 Release *The 'Dodge' ability has been removed *The armor suffered a dramatic reduction, coming down to the base Paris-class Frigate's armor value. *Added the 'Reduce Defense Systems' ability 0.75 Release *Removed the 'Reduce Defense Systems' ability *Made it Uninfectable Trivia *During its very first release, there are tales of the 'MoI' destroying entire battlegroups and fleets by itself, and becoming even more dangerous when captured by the Flood. It has now been fixed in the new releases. External Links Mother of Invention (Red vs Blue Wiki) See also Category:Easter Eggs